


Wayward Shadowhunter

by Sandrew



Category: The Mortal instruments/Shadowhunters
Genre: Abusive Parent, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Books, Clary Frey, Fluff, Gillians island, Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform, Jace Herondal, Jace Lightwood - Freeform, M/M, Magnus Banes appartment, Malec, Maryse Lightwood - Freeform, Max Lightwood - Freeform, Romance, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Simon Lewis - Freeform, Smut, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles), alec lightwood - Freeform, institute, jace wayland - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrew/pseuds/Sandrew
Summary: When Magnus Bane opened the door in the middle of the night. He had no idea that it would lead to a big fight inside the institute itselfs...





	1. Banes apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Malec at it's best :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Child abuse included.

Magnus woke up by the knocking on the door. Sleepy he turned around in his soft bed, and burried his face in the pillow. The knocking continued. Magnus cursed to himself and tried to go back to sleep. The knocking became louder and came with shorter gaps. With a deep sign he checked the clock 03:30.

Half asleep he got up out of bed, and stroke his tousled hair, who it rain glitter from. Against his will, he walked to the apartment door Magnus was just wearing a long sleeved sweater, and a couple of boxershorts, that happend to be his regular outfit, when Magnus almost never wore any pants. 

" I really hope this is a emergency." Magnus burst out load, as he pulled the door open. " I usually prefer if my guests..."

Magnus went silent on a nanosecond and looked astonishment in front of him.

" Alexander?" 

" Magnus..."

Alec could barely produce any more words, and he tried hard to stand on his legs. Alec eyes was red swollen. The clear blue eyes that Magnus loved was pitch black and dubble the big. He breath in panic, and tried to stop crying. Alec swallow hard and said Magnus name over and over again.

" My love. What has happen?" 

Magnus voice broke, when he saw his boyfriend so panic-stricken.

" I am sorry...I...know it is late but...I have...I have nowhere else to go..." 

Alec broke down. Magnus threw himself in Alecs arms, and pulled him close. Alecs leaned his head on Magnus shoulder, and start to shake heavily.

"Shyy." Magnus said and soft stroke Alecs tousled hair. " You are always welcome here. No matter what time it is." 

Alecs tried to blink the tears away. Magnus whisper gently at his hair.

" Cry it out little Shadowhunter. It is okay. It is okay." 

Alec grabbed the collar of Magnus sweater with both hands, and cried his eyes out. Magnus stroke his lip at Alecs head, and whisper that he was there.

After what must have been forever. Alec stop crying one bite at the time. Alecs closed his eyes, and listen to Magnus calm and heavy heartbeat. Magnus chest raised and lowered, when he breathed and Alec tried to copy it the best he could.

" Come, lets go inside." Magnus smiled, and looked down at Alec, who nodded.

Magnus lead a still shocked Alec to the couch, and they both sat down. With a simple gesture of his hand, Magnus fix a warm cup of tea.

" Drink a little." 

Magnus begged. The cup hovered over Alecs head. He huddled and drank some. Magnus played with his hair, who he knew Alec loved. Alec smiled delighted. Magnus hated to ruined the mood, when Alecs now looked so calm and relaxed.

" Alexander... What happend to you?" said Magnus softly.

Alec solidified and then sign.

" It is stupid I know...but all I want is my father to accept us. To accept me. I should not care what he thinks..."

Magnus cut him off, and Alec looked suprised at him.

" It is not stupid. If your father really loves you, he would not care if you are gay. We all need suport of our enviroment and especially from our own family."

Alec listen facinated at Magnus. He loved Magnus dark voice, and the thing he loved the most, was that Magnus always knew what to say, to make him feel better.

" He throw me out of the institute. And I do not know where to go." Said Alec miserablely. His eyes was still wet and swollen.

" Everything will be okay, I promise. Beside I would not mind having you around." Magnus finished the sentece, with his classic mischievous smile. " We can have a lot of fun. You can suck the glitter of my throat and..." 

Alec laught at the word glitter, and shook his head with a sign. Magnus fingers stopped its trace, and lift up Alecs bangs. Several bruises, was hiding behind the hair, and Magnus soft touched the area. 

" Did he hit you?" 

Alec blue eye was filled with sorrow and pain. Magnus dark eyes turned in to cats eyes, like they always did when he either was turned on, or really angry.

" Magnus."

" I am going to kill him." Magnus hissed and got up. 

A blue fire came out of his palm.

" No Magnus! You will never get away with it. Do not do anything stupid." 

Alec got up and griped his wrist.

" The only one who had done anything stupid is him." said Magnus hatred.

" My dad. He is not even worth it. Revange wont solve anything. Please Magnus." 

Alec plead and start to massage the outside of his palm. Magnus soften.

" Alright, I am just going to talk to him." 

Alec looked back worried.

" Talk, never means just talk." 

" I am going to settle things straight. The institut is your home, and he has no right to throw you out. Even thought that he is a coward, who deserve to suffer..." Magnus put down the flame and the continued. " I am just going to talk to him. And you can stay here for as long as you need, okay?" 

Alec smiled.

" Okay." 

They both sat down in the couch. Magnus draw his fingers at Alecs forehead, so the bruises disappeared.

" Thank you."

" You are very welcome." Said Magnus smiling, and start to suck and then softly bit on Alecs throat. 

Alecs moaned low when the orgasm spread in his body. Magnus then gently draw his hand inside Alecs sweater, and up his back. Quickly Magnus guilty pulled away, when Alec yelled. 

" Did I bit to hard?" 

" No...it..." 

Magnus looked suprise at Alecs nervous face, that was looking away from him. Magnus looked at Alecs throat and could not se any marks, or any tenderly area. He lift the sweater and spoted even more bruises on Alecs spine.

" Oh, my sweet Alexander. Why did you not tell me?" 

Alecs eyes avoid Magnus. So he took both of his hands on Alecs cheeks. Magnus then talked with a mix of determination and compassion.

" Please, look at me." 

Alec hesitated, before he looked up and sign deeply.

" I guess. I was ashamed." Magnus moved his thumbs on Alecs cheekbones. " I do not want to be weak. And I do not want you to look at me like a helpless deer, that need protection."

Alecs said the word as fast as he could and flushed. Magnus cat eyes was now gone.

" You are not weak." Magnus voice was deep and low. " I have seen you fight demons with just a simple knife." Alec listen intensively. " But the thing that makes you strong...is how you fight your own demons. You have accepted yourself and done a incredible journey. You have stood up to your father, and that is very brave." 

Magnus eyes never leave Alecs bright blue eyes for a second, when he spoke.

" Do you really mean it?"

" Of course, you stupid nephilim." Magnus smirk, and Alecs did it to.

Magnus moved his hand to Alecs protection-rune. That was drawn on his chest, next to the heart. 

" Alexander, I know that you can take care of yourself. But I love you and I will always protect you.

Alecs whole body directly became warm.

" Magnus I love you so much." 

Leaned in, Alecs closed his eyes, and touch Magnus mouth with his own. More and more Alec kissed him, Magnus kissed back softly, and could not get enough. 

" I am so glad you came." Mumbled Magnus in Alec mouth.

" Me to." 

Alec gasped, when Magnus stroke his back. A blue light glow through Alecs black sweater, and all his brusies was gone.

" By the angel...that feels good." 

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec closer.

" That makes me glad, little shadowhunter." 

Alec leaned sleepy at Magnus shoulder.

" I am sorry, but I am so tired." 

Magnus smiled at how relax Alec was.

" You want me to read a book for you?" 

Alec laugh, and the vibrations against his shoulder, made Magnus shiver of pleasure.

" A bedtime story? I am not five years old Magnus." 

" When you are over eighthundred years old. All people you meet are like five years olds." Magnus smiled crooked. 

Suddenly his face lighten up.

" Or we can watch Gilligan's island."

" So a book you said?" said Alec fast, and looked up.

" You will not regret it. I have a fantastic telling voice." 

Books fly all over the bookshelf. When Magnus got up and wave one hand. 

" I can imagen that." 

" I do not have any books from this century. But I think this one will suite you." 

Magnus lay down on the couch, and Alec huddled by his shoulder. Magnus held the book with both hand, so they both could see it. 

Then the warlock read it and really got into the story. Alec at first also read the words, but in the end he just listen, with his head burried in Magnus shoulder.

The book lead them to far of places, where great battles was fought between the good and evil. Alec was so cozy and happy in Magnus arms. Magnus cool shoulder feelt so nice to Alecs burning warm skin. Never he wanted to leave this safe place.

" If the time should ever stop. Let it be now." Alec thought. " When Magnus dramatictly read every word from the book. When his chest smoothly going up and down according to my breaths. And when I place small kiss on the naked skin at the collarbone.

Magnus looked away from the book, when he felt Alec heavy breath against his neck.

" Are you asleep?" 

Magnus draw his hand through the tousled hair, and said low.

" I wanna take you so badly. Over and over again." 

Alecs did not reacted.

" Okay, he is definitely asleep." Said Magnus for himself.

With his mind Magnus put all the lights out, so the room was swallow by the dark. Very carefully he lift Alecs out of the couch, and put an arm around him. Every movment he tried not to wake Alecs up, but failed.

" Where am I?" Alec said groggy, and looked around, and panic when it was dark around. 

" With me. It is all right." 

Alec smiled by Magnus soft voice.

" I guess I fell aslepp." he yawned.

" That was kind of the point. But if we had watched Gilligan's island..."

Alec sign dramatictly.

" Why don't you married Gilligan's island, if you love it so much?" 

Magnus leaned seductive at Alecs ear. 

" There is only one person I want to marry." 

Alec would had blush, if he was not so tired. They both went to the bedroom. Magnus felt how tired he was when he lay down on his pillow. Alec and Magnus fell asleep wraped in eachother. And the last thing Magnus rememberd was Alec that kissed his glittered hair.


	2. The institut

Alecs face was deeply burried in the soft pillow. Drowsy he looked around in the dark bedroom.  
" Magnus?"  
Alec could not see anything, and gently toutch the other side of the bed. When he realised the bed was empty, he got up to the door.

The smell of freshbrewed coffe spreed in the room. Magnus had two mugs of coffe in his hands, and smiled warmly at Alec.

" Hello Sweetheart. Have you sleep well?" 

Alec yawned and smiled to.

" I always sleep good with you." 

Magnus examined Alecs dark tousled hair, and his shiny blue eyes. When Alec asked what it was. Magnus just shook his head.

" Do you know how beautiful you are?" 

Alec blushed.

" You are more beautiful."

Slowly Magnus stroke Alecs blush.

"Alexander. My brave and beautiful shadowhunter." Alec closed his eyes when Magnus played with his hair. " If you could see yourself through my eyes. You would never stop looking." 

Alec kissed him soft, and Magnus shivered from top to toe. 

"I should sleep here more often." 

Magnus crooked his mouth, while he put the mugs on the table.

"Absolutly. But it is a shame that the circumstances are not the best." 

Magnus draw out a chair and Alec sat down.

"Are you going to the institute today?" Alec asked and hungry start to eat a sandwish. 

"Yes, right after breakfast." Said Magnus while he drank some coffe.

Alec took another sandwish and gobbled it in his mouth. Magnus shot him a look.

"You do not have to worry."

"I am not." 

Magnus smirked.

"You always eat to much when you are worried." 

Alec stopped chewing.

"What if my father hurts you?" 

Magnus took Alec hand and looked at him calmly.

"I do not care. I am just going to make sure you are safe." 

Robert Lightwood walked around with a straight back in the long halls of the Institute, he wrinkled his forehead when he saw Magnus, that leaned against a stonestatue.

"Magnus Bane. You are far away from your region." 

"We need to talk Lightwood." 

Robert tried to move past him, but Magnus blocked the way. 

"I do not have the time. Move aside boy!" 

Magnus laughed roughly.

"Boy? I did not collect influence all over the land, and practiced my magic over the centuries to be called a boy, by a man who thought it would be wise to join a psychopathic shadowhunter with a godcomplex.

Roberts face went purple, and Magnus looked nonchalant at it.

"How dare you?! You comes here uninvited and..."

That was as far as Robert got, before Magnus hited him in the chest, that almost knocked him to the ground.

"You listen well shadowhunter." Hissed Magnus and his eyes was dark as night. 

Robert was so angry, that he did not even got scared by Magnus mighty character, who had frightened everybody else.

"You will let Alexander come home, and if you even think about laying a hand on him...no protection-rune will save you." 

Magnus pulled in his cheeks and without his notice, blue flames had come out of his palms. Robert looked at them and he harden.

" Do you threaten me?" he spitted out.

Magnus smiled sarcastictly.

"What's makes you think that?" 

Robert pointed at Magnus with whole his hand.

"Alexander is my son. I decide how I am going to raise him...

"You called that raising?" Said Magnus and steped closer. " To force him from his home? From his training? To abuse him? 

Magnus now was dangerously close, and for the first time Robert backed.

"I have to get Alexander away from you. You are a demon Magnus Bane...a disease...and a downworlder have no places at the institut." 

Robert waited for Magnus to attack and flexed his muscles. But icily he leaned at Roberts ear and whisper. 

"If you really care about Alexander, you will let him be with whoever he loves. You will let him come home. But you only care about yourself. Don't you Robert?"

The second after, Magnus felt a warm pain on his throat.

"You asked for it." Magnus hissed and knocked the dagger out of his hand. 

Magnus hit him over and over again while Robert ducked and struggled wildly, and then violently kicked against Magnus ribs. Magnus laughed with adrenaline, Roberts hits was just as painful as massage. Roberts became dizzy of Magnus smooth attacks and fell to the floor. Many of his ribs was broken and his lips was cracked. Magnus knew how much Robert could handle and chosed to go a little further.

"Don't dare to ever hurt my boyfriend again"

Magnus continued to kick him while he laid at the floor and the fire flamed up.

"Magnus Bane!"

Magnus swore to the sound of the familiar voice and quenched the fire quickly. 

"Always a pleasure" smiled Magnus and turned around dramatically to face four members of Clave. They examined him intensively.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The oldest one of them was a grey haired woman with a bun in the neck. Magnus recognized the strict and irritated look in the womans eyes, a look she reserved only for him, and believe me that had happend many times before.

"Me and Robert just had a nice little talk" smiled Magnus charming. "Have you done something with your hair? It looks lovely."

The woman looked sternly at Magnus and pulled her lips wider when she saw that Robert spitted blood.

"A talk you said?"

Magnus shrugged his shoulders.

"Yelling is also talking."

" Have you been invited Warlock?" asked the muscular one of them.

Magnus elegant took a step foward.

" There is a simple explanation for this..."

" Hey, come back!"

Magnus escaped, and with long steps he rounded corner after corner. The clave screamed and followed him closely.

" Alecs room is the other one to the right." Said Jace tired, and pulled the blanked over his head. 

Magnus locked the door and looked at Jace.

" I was looking for you actully, so I could hid...

Jace dozy got up from bed.

" I do not swing both ways. So you and Alec can find another play..."

Then it pounded on the door, and reflexively Jace reached for the knob.

" Do not open Herondale." Magnus said and grabbed his arm.

" Open the door right now!" Roar a man voice.

Jace lift a eyebrown.

" Who has you pissed of?"

Magnus let go of his arm.

" The clave." 

Jace laughed and sat down on the bed.

" That sound like a interesting story." 

Magnus smiled out of the corner of his mouth, and leaned at the doorframe.

" Sort of. Do you mind if I hide here?" 

Jace grinned and waves his hands.

" Not at all. Mi casa, su casa." 

Roberts voice echoed through the halls.

" Jace, open the door!" 

Jace grinned once again, but stopped when he saw Magnus face.

"What has happend?" 

Magnus looked long at Jace and sign.

" It is Alec. Robert throw him out." 

" What? He throw out Alec? From the Institut? When? Why?" 

Jace looked like a living questionmark, and Magnus hateful looked at the door, like he could see through it. 

" Early this morning. He do not like that Alexander is gay. And he like me less." 

Jace quickly got up.

" So Robert thinks that he can decide everybodys relationships? That is so typical him. From the moment when I and Clary got together..." Jace gesticulate wildly and then continued. " This is ridiculously, how does he expect Alec to train? I am going to talk to him." 

" Jace...don't." 

Magnus had always called him Herondale. Jace looked him dead in the eyes.

" Robert had done something else. Haven't he?" 

Magnus node and sat on the edge of the bed.

" Alecs back was covered in bruises when he came to me. If you open that door, I swear by the angel, that I am going to kill him." 

Jace face harden.

" Not if I do it first."

Both went silent a while.

" How is he?" 

Magnus smiled at Jace protective eyes.

" Better. He told me not to kill Robert. So I settle with a few punches on him."

" In front of the Clave?"

Magnus laughed.

" Yes, in front of the Clave." 

Jace smiled sarcastictly.

" I would love to have a little chat, with our glorius Clave. But the last time we meet, was not so pleaseant... so what do we do now?" 

Magnus withdraw his hand, so a chessboard landed on the bed. Casually he moved a pawn.

" We tires them out."


	3. Jaces bedroom

" Izzzzy...oh...right there...Izzzzy." 

Simons moan heard through the walls, and Magnus rolled his eyes. Jace pounded hard on the wall.

" Hey guys, keep it down. We are trying to hide here!" 

Magnus laughed dry at the comment, and moved his bishop forward.

" Your move Herondale." 

Jace thought for a while, then triumphantly moved a horse.

" Beat that if you can. Magnus Bane." 

Magnus knocked out the horse and erased Jaces smirked face. 

" You have to sacrifice the queen to win the game, Jace Herondale." 

Jace just shook his head and now moved a pawn. 

" The Queen is the key to the game. But you would not understand, who prefer kings."

Magnus laughed amused.

" You have no idea what I prefer." 

Jace laughed and smiled flirty.

" I know it is hard to resist me. But try to keep your pants on." 

To Jace suprise Magnus looked embarrassed. Just when he tried to repair the moment, a serie of hard knockings hit their room. Izzy called out loud.

" Knock it out Jace! I am not bothering you and Clary when you guys are being together!" 

Jace smirk sarcasticly and lay down on the pillow.

" I can not hear you Iz. You have to come in and talk louder." 

Magnus and Jace jumped out of the bed, when Izzy picked the lock with her hairpin and she and Simon burst through the door. Then everything happend at the same time. Izzy yelled at Jace, and draged Simon with her, who only had his underwear on him, and tried to drag Izzy out of the room. The Clave and Robert screamed, and run to the open door. Magnus waved his fingers and the door shut closed and locked itselfs.

" Iz, calm down."   
" Do not tell me what to do." 

Simon stared at Magnus, then at Jace and last at the closed door.

" What have you done now Wayland?" 

Jace looked at Simon up and down.

" What have YOU done." 

Simon blushed and tried to hide his hickeys. Izzy now looked at the door and heard Robert voice.

" Open the door right now Isabelle!" 

Izzy looked questioning at Magnus and Jace. Simon looked down on his halfnaked body and said seriously.

" Do not open the door. Robert is going to kill me." 

Magnus leaned at the wall.

" It is likely he will kill all of us."

" I am not kidding around Jonathan. Open this door immediately!" 

" My name is Jace!" He called rebelliously.

Robert sign frustrated and yelled.

" And how can the vampire be here?" 

" I have a name." Simon said fast.

" It must be the work of the warlock." Said a women voice in the Clave, and Izzy stiffend.

" Is the Clave here? Beacuse you did so Simon could be at the Institute, even though he is a vampire?" 

" Typical Robert, now he is interfering their relationship to." 

" Can I borrow some pants?" 

" Magnus Bane, you get one chance to..."

Suddenly Magnus wave his hand in a silent gestature.

" It is Alexander. Everybody act normal." 

Magnus took up his phone and answer.

" Hey Sweetheart." Said Magnus happy and got in the corner of the room.

" Hey, are everything going well?" Asked Alec, and Magnus could hear he bite his nails. 

" Yeah, no worry." 

" You have been gone for hours and...what is that sound?" 

Outside the door the Clave called loud. Isabelle tried to take Magnus phone, but he smooth dodge out of reach. 

" I...am just hanging out with Jace...we are watching Gilligans Island. Jace, turn the volym down.

Jace once again lay on the bed, and sarcastly burst out.

" Make me Warlock."

Alec groaned.

" What have you done now?" 

Magnus said innocently.

" Why do you think I have done something?" 

" You would never turn down Gilligans Island"

Magnus walked down in circles.

"I tried to talk to him. But he did not listen." 

" Did you hurt him?" 

Magnus puffed frustating and sounded like a five year old when he spoke.

" It was him that started." 

The phone went silent, and then Alec said.

" I am coming there." 

Magnus stopped absurdly.

" No, wait don't..." 

Alecs had already hang up.

" Can somebody explain what is going on?!" Isabelle burst out and threw her hair annoyed.

Magnus slowly turn torwards Isabelle.

" Alexander came crying to my apartment, at three in the morning. His back was covered in bruises, and he said he was thrown out of the Institute." 

The room went dead silent. Isabelles eyes went darker and darker. 

" Did my father do that?" 

Magnus nod heavy and before he could react, Isabelle rushed out of the room.


	4. Clave

Roberts eyes flamed with hate, when he examined Magnus, who eyes had turn to cat eyes. 

" Arrest him at once." Robert roared at the Clave. " Magnus Bane show up here uninvited and abuses me grossly, and it is a great insult to our Institut. 

When Magnus laughed, the grey haired women crossed her arms.

" There is no law against coming uninvited." Magnus said and looked at Roberts bruises. " And grossly abuse is a big exaggeration, when I could have made it much worse. 

Robert bit his already swollen underlip, and Magnus involuntary saw the similarity between him and Alec.

Izzy stood ready as a bull to attack. So Magnus shoot her a warning look, and got infront of her, while he grapped her arm, but he was not sure he could hold her back for long. Jace stand layback amused at the siutation, and Simon tried to sneak back to the room.

" Well...technically speaking you all looking for Magnus, sooo...I am going in again

" Hold it right there Vampire! You are not even supposed be here." 

Robert hissed at him. Isabelle cut loose from Magnus grip.

" That has noting to do with it dad. Tell the Clave what you did to Alec!" 

Simon looked around unplesasant.

" Can I just grap some clothes?" 

Robert solidified like he just realised Simon was just in his underwear. 

" What is going on between you two?!" 

" How could you do that to Alec!!!" 

" Can I have pants? Sweater? Anything?" 

Jace leaned at the Clave.

" Entertaining, don't you think?" 

Robert looked commanding at Jace, who nonchalant looked back.

" Jonathan, be quiet." 

Jace threatening step foward and snarled.

" Do not...dare... to call me that again..." 

It was chaos, when everybody yelled at eachother. The head women of the Clave, hardly clapped her hands and all went silent.

" Can somebody explain what has happend...and no Robert not you." She said annoyed when Robert cleared his throat. " Lets hear what the children has to say." 

Magnus pulled of his long sleeved sweater. Simon stare shocked at him, before he realised Magnus had a black t-shirt under it. In one movement he tossed it to Simon, who grabed it on, despite that it was to much glitter for his taste.

" I do not think I can count as a child, my dear consult. But I happy to explain." 

She node shortly.

" I am listening."

Magnus now spoke authoritaively.

" I came here for Alec Lightwoods behafe. His father thrown him out in the middle of the night, and abuse him beacuse of his sexual orientation." Magnus paused for effect, and the carried on. " So I came here to convince Robert to let Alexander come home." 

All stood there silent and listen tensesly. The consult arms uncrossed.

" And your plan was to attack him?" 

Magnus leaned against a pillar.

" I defend myself." 

She skeptical lifted an eyebrown.

" If Robert attacked you, why don't you have any damages?" 

Magnus looked nonchalt at Robert.

" Maybe he is not as great as he think." 

That made Robert jump at Magnus, but two of the Clave members graped him. 

" Mr Lightwood, calm down. Lets solves this mess quickly. We have more important thing to do." 

Simon hide behinde Izzy.

" Hide me." 

" Wow Simon, you really are my knight in shining armor." 

" This is not World of Warcraft. I have no armor. Plus my vampire strenght probaly would not help against Roberts mega rage." 

Izzy sign and Robert looked hard at them, and Simon hide more.

" I demand that the Warlock stopes the vampire from being here." 

Then Jace steped forward and everybody looked at him, which he seems to like.

" I have a simple solution. That Robert quit intefere with all of our relationship." Jace wave his hand lazily in the air. " Izzy is with Simon, Magnus is with Alec, I am with Clary and blablabla...everybody is happy." He smiled widely.

The Consule women stared at Magnus with a look that said. This is all your fault, isen't it? And Magnus responded with the face. Do not dare to challange me. 

" Bane. Break the spell so the vampire can not be at the Institut. Like it should be and that it is by a good reason. We can not cross the line any futher between Shadowhunters and Downworlders."

Magnus change his position at the wall.

" What about me and Alec?" 

" There is no law, who gets to be a couple." 

Izzy put all her focus on the Clave.

" It is not fair. Simon is a daylighter and he has no clan...he should..." 

Sharp the muscular member snaped.

" Our word is law miss Lightwood. You do best not to question it." 

Jace spoke seriously for the first time, and Magnus was not suprised by the hard tone. 

" What are you going to do about Alec?" 

" We just have to hear his side of it all." 

Right then Alec entered. He blush by all the attention. Magnus thought that Alec must have been close when he made the phone call. Alec looked at his father and then at Magnus.

" What did I tell you not to do?" 

Magnus looked down and said low.

" Sorry." 

The Consul looked shoked at Alec. It was not many people that could make Magnus look so small. She immediately push the thought away, and looked at Alec.

" It is true that your father beat you and then throw you out of the Institute? And that Magnus Bane came here to change his mind?" 

Alec looked at his father furious face, but quickly looked away.

" Yes, that is right." 

Robert voice was dark.

" I had to punish you. You can not have a downworlder as lover. Alexander are you listening to me?!" 

Alec gasped and walk to Magnus, who looked clueless at him. 

" Magnus...you are hurt..." 

Gently and slow, Alec stroke the bleeding wound on the throat.

" No worry Sweetheart. It is just a scratch." 

Magnus had forget the thin wound, who was made by Roberts dagger. 

Alec blue eyes was on fire, as he turned around.

" Did you draw a wapeon at Magnus?! What if you had hit a vain?"

Robert was just about to answer. When the grey hair consul hard clapped her hands. 

" That is enough! We do not have the time to stand here all day. Robert let your son come home, he has not done anything wrong. And I do not want any more fighting beween any of you. Is that clear!!!" 

No one dare to protest and all said yes in diffrend tones. 

" Good, should we go Robert?" 

Tired the Clave move foward to the upper floor. Robert stayed, and walked harshly towards Alec. 

" We are going to talk about this later Alexander." 

Magnus was one second from rushing to his boyfriends aid. But Alec faced his father bravely.

" Oh I think you should talk to my mum first. I called her earlier and she was not happy that you beat me up. She and Max should come home this afternoon." 

Robert snorted and walked away. Alec smirked when he notice how scared he had looked.

Alec turned around and saw Magnus proud face. Then Jace and Izzy jumped at him, so he nearly hit the ground.  
" You should had told me."  
" Are you in pain?"   
" Just say the word and I kick Roberts ass."   
" Do you need anything?" 

They hold Alec tightly. More and more of Alecs joyful adrenalinkick died. And he start cry violently.

" Just...hold...me..." Alec voice crack, and he sniffed, and shook into his siblings arms.

Simon carefully step forward and put a hand on Alec shoulder. Magnus stroke his hair and said softly.

" Everything will be alright my love. We are here."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Why Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421832) by [Pallas_00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallas_00/pseuds/Pallas_00)




End file.
